A Year in the Life of Henrietta Mabel
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: He sits me down. "Now, what is it?" he asks. My bottom lip trembles and before I can stop myself I spill out what's been on my mind. "You didn't tell me you hooked up with that idiot, Lucia!" I cry. The tears splash down onto my red and gold tie. I feel cheated and hurt. Matt seems taken aback. "That, that, that's nothing. Me and Lucia, no," he says. "Don't lie to me," I growl.
1. Saturday 1st September 2012

**This Diary Belongs To: Henrietta (Henri) Mabel**

Saturday 1st September 2012

I roll over. Someone is poking me in the ribs.

"Mum, is that _you_?" I ask as I blink once or twice.

"Come on dear, get up. You've got a train to catch!" Mum says excitedly, standing tall over me.

Suddenly, I remember. Let me explain. I am a witch. I know a when I say a witch, you probably think i'm talking about a witch that kills people and all that rubbish. If you believe that, then you're just...weird. I am a witch. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It is a school for people who have special talents. Such as Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friend, Maisy, attends with me. People who are not a witch or wizard, are what our kind call muggles.

Anyway, I am in my sixth year and there is a train that we have to catch on Platform 9 and 3/4. We run between the barriers of Platform 9 and 10. The train leaves at exactly 11am.

"Come on, Henri," Mum nags.

My real name is Henrietta, but Mum and Dad and my two little brothers, sister and friends call me Henri or Hen. I leap out of bed. I pull up my blind. it is a lovely spring day. It is warm and Maisy and I already have our clothes sorted out. Our parents are best friends and they like to dress identically. Luckily, Maisy and I became instant best friends. We also have the same taste in everything. I stretch and yawn.

"By the way, Henri. Maisy is coming over at 10:30am so we'll have time to floo to the nearest Ministry approved fireplace!" Mum called as she walked down the stairs.

"Yep!" I reply.

I can smell scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and raspberry and white chocolate chip muffins from down stairs. Mum and Dad always make a miny feast whenever I am about to leave for term. Flooing is where you have this special sand/dust that you throw into your fireplace and it illuminates green flames. You step into them and get the sensation of a light goose feather tickling you. You have to say your destination loudly and clearly and it will transport you there. When we were in Diagon Alley to bye my school stuff, Mum got all the leaflets possible on the Wizarding World. Dad got all the stuff on Quidditch. I laugh as I remember Mum and Dad's faces when they saw Diagon Alley. I scramble to my wardrobe and get into some fresh undies and slip into some shorts.

I fish out the top that Maisy and I decided to wear. It is a short sleeve one that has coloured dots on it. I grabbed my wand and slipped it into my pocket that was long enough to fit the wand in.

My wand is: Maple Wood, Dragon heartstring and 10 inches long.

I look through my rucksack. It includes a set of parchment, a quill and ink, Hogwarts:A History, The Double Shadow (my book that i'm reading now. I just started it, it's really good!), Quidditch Through the Ages, 8galleons, 67sickles and 29knuts. I sigh with happiness. I check through my trunk. I chuck in the book The Monster Book of Monsters. The man in Flourish and Blotts told us to tie a belt around it or a ribbon. The reason is because it bits at you when you open it. It has four eyes and a mouth with a set of sharp sharp teeth and a drooling tongue. I place that at the bottom of my trunk with the rest of he books. I had Prof. McGonagall make it bigger on the inside but still look the same from the outside. I place in all my clothes and shoes. I get out the pair of white sandals. I buckle them up. I put in my robes and all of my school uniform.

"Good," I sigh as I chuck my schoolbag into my trunk. It has all my stuff I need for lessons.

I manage to squeeze my broomstick; A Firebolt, into my trunk. I jump on the lid of my trunk to make sure it goes down. I loom at my watch. I squeak with fright. It's already 9:30am! I run downstairs. I still have my bed hair. I'll fix it later. I run to dad.

"Morning daddy!" I greet.

"Morning pumpkin," Dad replies.

I hear a hoot from upstairs.

"Oh! There's Hermy!"

I fling myself up the stairs and find Hermy tapping at the window. I let him in. "Morning, Hermy. Today's the big day. Thanks buddy," I say as I untie the letter attached to his foot.

It's from Maisy. I give hermy an owl treat and he nips my finger in affection.

"That's okay, buddy," I reply to his little nip. The letter says:

_Hi Henri! I am sooooooo excited! I just can't wait. Mum's getting all teary. Anyway, we'll be over at you place at 10:30! Bye, Maisy xox. _

I chuckle to myself. I give Hermy a quick kiss on his wing and chuck the letter in my rucksack.

"Henri! Breakfast pumpkin!" Dad voice travels up the stairs.

I run down the stairs. The table is laden with food. "Mmm," my tummy grumbles and I sigh in satisfaction.

"Dig in I always say!" Mum cries.

Patrick dives for the pancakes. Oli dives for the muffins. Greta takes a huge amount of scrambled eggs and I take a muffin, 2 pancakes, some bacon and some eggs. We eat in a comfortable silence. After about three quarters of an hour, we are all full and the plates are empty.

"Mmm, thanks dad," We all say. "No problemo!" his reply came.

"Okay, everyone get ready!" Mum cries.

The two boys get dressed, Mum does the dishes while Dad runs and gets dressed, Mum's already dressed and I get Greta dressed. I choose a nice floral summer dress and some red shoes. I dress her in it and braid her hair. She jumps down from the table and runs to play with her blanky and teddy. The doorbell rings.

"Open up, Henri. It's us! Not some namby pamby git like Malis!" Maisy cries.

I fling the door open. She nearly knocks me over with enthusiasm as she hugs me. Her dad has her trunk and her mum has her rucksack and Maisy has her owl, Herms.

"Come in," I say.

Everyone greets everyone and Maisy and I sprint up the stairs to my room. I quickly do my hair in a messy ponytail like Maisy's and tie a nice baby pink ribbon in my hair. Maisy takes my rucksack and Hermy downstairs first and we both thug down the stairs with my trunk. It was quarter to eleven.

"MUM!" I shriek.

"We need to go!" I finish.

Maisy and I go together. Patrick and Maisy's sister, Mia, go together. Chantal(Maisy's other sister) and Greta go together, Dad goes with my trunk, Bruce(Maisy's dad), goes with her trunk and Mum and Chloe(Maisy's mum) go together. Maisy and I tumble over each other as we spill out into a fireplace. Across the road is Kings Cross Station. We all cross the road and stand in front of Platform 9 and 10. Maisy and I dash through it and before us is the gleaming Hogwarts Express. The others come through. It is 1 minute until the train leaves. There are quick goodbyes.

"I'll write to you tomorrow!" I cry as we board the train.

I keep my eyes peeled for Matt and James. They are like Maisy and my sweethearts. Ever since the day in year one when Maisy and I had fell into the lake while making our way across it to Hogwarts. Matt had pulled my out and James had pulled Maisy out. Ever since then, we have all been great friends. Maisy says that Matt likes my and I agree and I say that James like her and she agrees. Luckily we were all sorted into Gryffindor. We find an empty compartment and haul our trunks up onto racks. We open the window and the train starts moving.

Maisy and I wave to our families.

Cries, laughter and lots of byes and see you next year and whatever's echo around the train and station. We wave until everyone is out of view.

"Hello ladies," Matt's voice echoes around the room.

"Matt!" I squeal and run into his arms.

"Hello, missy," He says into my hair.

James runs to Maisy and hugs her. We help Matt and James with their trunks. Matt plops down next to me and James sits down to Maisy.

"Can't wait to the Lolly Trolly comes," James sighs.

We all agree. A dreamy voice enters our compartment.

"Quibbler?" The girl asks.

She has long blonde curly hair. She is wearing a skirt and a nice top with a scarf. Maisy, James, Matt and I have always like this girl.

"Yes please," we all reply. We each pay her 2sickles.

"How are you?" I ask the girl.

"I am fine, thank you. You?" She asks politely.

"Great," I say. She gives us a copy each and leaves the compartment.

She is a year below us and is friendly to everyone. She is in Ravenclaw. We all read the Quibbler. We figure out all of the puzzles. James, Matt, Maisy and I let out Missy(Matt's owl), Madame(James' owl), Clara(Maisy's owl and Hermy. I look at my watch.

"Well, it shouldn't be long until the Lolly Trolly comes, James," I conclude.

It's about 5pm. We'll be at Hogwarts in about 2 more hours.

"Anything from the trolly! Anything from the trolly! Anything from the trolly dears?" The Lolly Trolly lady walks into the compartment.

"Yes please," I say jumping up, "Could I please have 2 chocolate frogs, 1 pumpkin pasty and a packet of duballs."

"Could I please have the same," Matt says.

"Me two," Maisy joins.

"Me three! And chuck in 4 red licorice wands please," James says.

"There you go dearies," The Lolly Trolly lady says and she hands out the packets of lollies.

"Thank you," we all chorus as she walks off down the corridor.

We all feast and James gives us each a red licorice wand because non of us like black licorice.

"I am looking so excited to being able to go to Hogsmeade!" Maisy exclaims. All of a sudden, a sneering drooling voice enters the compartment.

"Ha, I can't believe your _muggle_ parents would let you go, _Mudblood_," the voice sneers.

Three peoples laughter fills the place. It's Marcus Malis. He is a pure blood and in Slytherin.

"Watch your mouth, Malis!" I yell standing up.

"Why don't you _Mudblood_," Marcus says.

"Get out, Malis," James and Matt say together getting up.

"Oh, not so friendly are we?" Marcus says.

We all draw our wands. Marcus' cronies even draw their wands.

"I don't know what help you'll be, Crib, Dhill? You can't even do a simple disarming spell," I say.

"You'll pay for that one-," Marcus starts, but I cut him off.

"Are you still jealous of the fact that Gryffindor bet Slytherin in the House Cup, hey?" Matt asks.

We are all on the Quidditch Team. Maisy and I are chasers. Matt is Seeker and James is Keeper. We all have Firebolt's.

"My father WILL hear about this!" Marcus yells and storms off.

"Sure he will!" I yell from out of the compartment.

"Pertificus Totalias!" Marcus yells.

Matt pulls me into the compartment and locks the door. He gives me a squeeze.

"Well, we'll better get into our robes and uniform. Boys out," I say pointing to the door. "Please can we stay. I promise we won't look," James pleads. "Out, James. And you too Matt," Maisy says.

The go out and I stand on the seat and pull out my white long sleeved shirt, tights, a skirt that is about 2inches above my knees, a fresh set of Gryffindor Robes, a Gryffindor tie, black ballet flats and our grey school jumper. Maisy pulls out the same and we both get changed.

"Are you ready yet?" Matts asks from outside. "Yep," I reply and they come in.

Maisy and I walk out and the boys get changed. When they open their compartment door we trot back inside.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 20 minutes. It is very cold outside so wear your robes," A magnified voice tells us.

We all cheer. Maisy and I both braid each others hair in one single braid down the center of our heads and add a red and yellow ribbon to it. The train pulls to a stop. Cheers erupt and everyone comes out of their compartments. We leave our stuff on the train as usual. A little group of first years walk up to us.

"Excuse me, what do we do with our trunks and everything?" A girl asks.

"Well, you leave them on the train and they will be in your dormitories when you arrive. It's okay. Everything you own will be returned," I explain.

"It's all good!" A boy yells and they go away.

"Ah, classic first years," James sighs. We all laugh as we hop off the train.

"Hiya Hagrid!" I call.

"Evening, Henri, Matt, Maisy and James! I need to see ye tomorrow morning!" Hagrid replies. "Will do!" I yell over the talking.

We board the carriages pulled on their own. It starts to rain. The droplets splatter against the window. "Gee, I'm glad we aren't the first years going across the lake," I comment. "Agreed," Maisy agrees. We pull up to the castle. We duck out of the carriages and into the Entrance Hall.

Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Snape and Prof. Flitwick were all waiting and organizing their houses. "Hurry up, Gryffindor's! I need to go collect the first years!" McGonagall cries. "It's okay, Minerva. I'll take over," Sprout says. "Thank you, Pomona," McGonagall cries and hurries off.

"Okay! Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's in!" Sprout says.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Snape asks.

"I'm sure you can manage your own house, Severus. I don't know if you realised that Minerva left _me _in charge of Gryffindor's too. I would be surprised in you if you couldn't manage your own house seeing as you like to duck points from the other houses," Sprout replied and stormed into the Great Hall.

The Hufflepuff's set off in their direction and the Gryffindor's set off in theirs. The Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's follow. I sit next to Matt and Maisy and James sits next to Maisy.

"Okay, everyone! Chop, chop now. The first years will arrive i and NOW!" Dumbledore cries.

Sure enough the oak doors open and a huge line of shaky kneed first years enter.

Silently, Prof. McGonagall brings up the stool and old ragged Sorting Hat.

"Mahogany, Grace," Prof. McGonagall calls clearly and loudly. It's the girl from the train. She jumps onto the stool and the Sorting Hat has barley touched her head when it yells out: "GRYFFINDOR!" Huge cheers erupt from us. She comes down with a huge grin on her face and sits opposite from us.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"My name is Henrietta and this is Maisy, Matt and James. We're all third years," I reply. Grace's grin possibly goes wider when her best friend is also sorted into Gryffindor. Her name is Claire.

"Malis, Ruben," Prof. McGonagall cries. "I never knew Malis had a little bugger of a brother," Matt says into my ear.

His breath is like warm treacle tart. It trickles down my spine. Ruben is obviously sorted into Slytherine. The sorting finishes and Gryffindor gain an extra 29 students.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to say a couple of words. Nitwit, bang bong and sherbet lemon," Dumbledore says.

Food magically appears on our plates. There are foods like roast pork, roast chicken with stuffing, potatoes, baked potatoes and soooo much more.

"Is he mad?" Claire asks Maisy.

"Nup, he's just awesome," Maisy replies her mouth full of stuffing. The feast ends and we all make our way up to our common rooms. Matt, Maisy, James and I are the only left in the common rooms by 11:30pm.

"C'mon guys. Lets go to bed," I say as I yawn.

"Agreed," Maisy agrees.

Maisy and James take the lead. Matt and I follow.

"Night Matt and James," Maisy and I say as we make our way up the stairs to our dormitory.

By the looks of it, Maisy and I are the only one's in our dormitory. Only us two. We both flop on our beds and fall asleep.


	2. The Evil Truth

Sunday 2nd September 2012

I wake up and look at my watch. It's 7:30am. Maisy is still snoring away.

"MAISY!" I yell. She jolts awake.

"C'mon, lets go have a shower!" We both grab a new fresh set of school uniform and run to the shower. By the time we get out, it's 8am. We grab our school bags and rush down to the Great Hall. Matt and James join us. I can see Prof. McGonagall walking along the Gryffindor table handing out timetables. When she comes to us, she hands us the timetables.

"All of you four have the exact same lessons as each other. The next Quidditch game is next Saturday," she says.

We all hurry our breakfast down and set off to Divination.

We head up to the North most Tower. There is already a line of students.

"Enter," a musty voice travels from down the ladder.

We all climb up the ladder. Maisy, James, Matt and I are last. James helps Maisy up. I see the two enter the little hole that leads to the room. I am climbing the ladder and I'm on about rung fifteen when I slip on the hem of my robe.

I scream as I fall because surely this us how I'll die.

Suddenly someone catches me.

It's Matt.

With the force of my fall we both topple backwards. We stare at each other and I start to giggle.

Matt helps me up and we both climb the ladder this time. My hair is out of place when we enter the classroom.

"I was just saying my name is Professor Trelawny," Prof. Trelawny says.

"Cool," I say.

Matt and I walk over to where James and Maisy are sitting.

"What are we doing?" I whisper to Maisy.

"We're focusing on tea leave reading. It's really boring," Maisy replies.

Great. The room is draped in red curtains. It smells strongly of perfume. It's fumes make my tired and drowsy. Matt is the first one to nod off. And then it's James and then Maisy and finally me.

Then next thing I know is that I'm jostled awake by Matt.

"C'mon we've gotta go, we've got Transfiguration next," Matt says and pulls me down the ladder.

Maisy and James are in front of us. We catch up to them and sprint down to the Transfiguration classroom. We run into the classroom. We fling ourselves onto some seats in the back row just as Prof. McGonagall walked in.

"Good afternoon Sixth Years," She greets.

We all mumble a greeting back.

I see Lucia stare at Matt. Lucia has a big crush on Matt. I hate her for it. She always smiles and flirts with him. I give her my withering look. I have a feeling that Matt might like her and it's natural that I feel protective of him. I meanm who can blame me? He is like my brother after all.

The whole lesson lasts an hour. The bell rings and we trot off to lunch. I can see Oliver Wood hurrying towards us. Wood's our Quidditch Captain.

"Wood!" I cry.

"Henri! Matt! Maisy! James! Quidditch training at 6pm tonight!" Wood says and hurries off in the opposite direction.

"Cool!" Matt replies for all of us.

We all hurry into the Great Hall and hurry our lunch. We have COMC (Care of Magical Creatures), so we're going down early to help Hagrid set up his lesson. He has become a teacher for this year. We sprint down to Hagrid's hut ten minutes early.

"Hiya Hagrid!" We all greet.

"Hello ye all," Hagrid says back.

He gives us all a bone crashing hug. Hagrid says that we will be focusing on feeding some thing call a Blast-Ender Skrwet. The class comes down.

"What are they? I'm touching them" Marcus' drooling voice says.

"Shut up, Malis. You unimaginable horrible b-," I begin but Matt clamps his hand around my mouth and takes me away from Marcus.

I see Lucia glare at me. I poke my tongue out at her. She just keeps glaring. I see her smile at Matt. He grins back.

Idiot.

Hagrid instructs us to chop up the raw meat in groups of four. James, Maisy, Matt and I are all in the same group. Matt and I reach for the same knife. His hand lands on top of mine. I jerk it back and grin. Matt hands it to me. I thank him and start chopping it up. As I look into his dark brown eyes. That is when I realize that I'm in love with Matt.

We go to Quidditch training and when we get back, we all go to bed. Maisy and I both talk for about half an hour and then I need to go to the toilet. We both grab our traveling cloaks because it's really cold around the castle and in the bathrooms.

"Lumos," Maisy and I mutter and we make our way to the girls bathrooms.

We go and creep back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As we are walking along to the stairs when a giggle fills the room.

We dive behind one of the red couches. A voice follows the giggle. I know that voice.

The giggle and voice stops and a horrible sound fills the room.

A sound like kissing.

Maisy and I share a glance that says to me: Have a look. I sneak a peak over the top of the couch.

My eyes stay glued to the scene.

It's Matt and...and...and...and Lucia. I topple backwards. It makes a loud noise. They stop smooching their bloody heads off and look over at us.

The tears spring to my eyes. Maisy grabs me and we run up the stairs. She didn't see what they were doing. I don't care if they saw us. As we enter the room I flop onto my bed, sobbing. I can feel Maisy stroking my hair.

"What's wrong, Henri?" she asks.

"Matt...snogging...that…idiot...Lucia...sworn...enemy...of...mine...and...he...knew...it," I cry into her shoulder.

"He'll come around and as if he would choose her. Trust me, it won't last for long," Maisy says comfortably.

I sniff. Maisy knows I like Matt, I told this afternoon, before Quidditch training.

"And, as if he'd want her. She's_ pathetic_," Maisy said and spat the word pathetic.

"But, but, everything he did for me. Was...well, fake!" I cry.

"It's okay," Maisy soothes.

I eventually go to sleep with Maisy holding my hand.


	3. The Big Confession

Monday 3rd September 2012

Maisy and I woke up and got dressed and went for breakfast. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying last night.

"What's wrong, Henri?" Matt asks as we sit down at the Gryffindor table.

I don't reply.

"Was last night a dream?" I whisper in Maisy's ear.

She shakes her head.

"I want to only talk with you," I say.

"Okay," Matt says and takes me out onto the grounds.

He sits me down.

"Now, what is it?" he asks.

My bottom lip trembles and before I can stop myself I spill out what's been on my mind.

"You didn't tell me you hooked up with that idiot, Lucia!" I cry.

The tears splash down onto my red and gold tie. I feel cheated and hurt. Matt seems taken aback.

"That, that, that's nothing. Me and Lucia, no," he says.

"Don't lie to me," I growl.

"Okay. She hooked up with me last summer," Matt spills.

"And you didn't care to tell me!" I cry.

"Well, I knew she was your sworn enemy," Matt says.

"And that even WORSE! You know I like you!" I cry, my tears as big as gum drops now.

"Oh no," I whisper and sprint back up to the castle.

I just admitted that I liked him. I met Maisy back in the Entrance Hall. She can tell I'm upset. We've got a free period first period. We go to the library and I explain everything.

"Oh, Hen. It'll be okay, trust me. Time'll roll over," Maisy says.

"I hope so," I reply.

We head off to Charms. Today was just revising. Matt and James sat across from us. When I saw Matt and Lucia hold hands under the desk, the tears spilled out from my eyes.

"Why, Miss Mabel, what's wrong?" Prof. Flitwick asks.

"It's just, my wand poked me in the eye," I lie.

"Go wash it out, take Miss Marrison with you," Prof. Flitwick says.

"By the way, girls, if your not back in time, your homework is to write me a report on the Levitating Charm," Flitwick says.

Maisy and I grab our bags and head to the girls bathroom.

"It's not your eye is it?" Maisy asks.

"It's Matt!" I cry.

Maisy helps me wash my face and we head to Divination. James climbs and helps Maisy up. Matt is below me and Lucia doesn't have Divination I'm assuming. On rung fifteen, I slip but catch myself. The tears start rolling down my cheeks again. "You know, Hen, I'll always be there for you," Matt says from below. I can't bear it. I let myself fall. The last thing I remember is Matt catching me.

I wake up and I'm in the Divination room.

"My dear, are you okay?" Prof. Trelawny asks.

"Yep, yep, I'm good," I say jumping up. Maisy leads me to a table.

"We're doing things on the planets. Is you birthday in the start of spring, dear?"

Prof. Trelawny asks.

"No, it's in September," I correct.

"Hen, that is the start of Spring," Maisy says.

My eyes widen.

"Oh! Right, okay," I say.

For homework we have to predict a months worth of predictions and why it's going to happen and what planets are crossing and blah blah BLAH. When Divination finishes we head down to DADA(Defense Against the Dark Arts), our final lesson for today. We practice disarming and so on. When we get to Gryffindor Tower, Maisy says she has to talk with Matt. It's only the four of us in the Common Room: Matt, Maisy, James and I.

"Who do you think you are! You broke Henri's heart you nitwit. And Lucia, well, Lucia is a loser! I tell you, LOSER! You'll regret this!" Maisy yells.

I watch from the sidelines and Maisy comes and pulls me upstairs into our dormitory.

"Let's start on this ruddy homework," I say.

"Well, let's chuck in some nasty predictions, ones that will include : death and hurt. You know Trelawny, love a bit of drama, she does," Maisy says.

We spend an hour on Divination homework and an half an hour on Charms Homework. There's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Maisy asks. "It's me, James," James replies.

"James!" we both cry and fling open the door.

He has a basket of food.

"Got you guys some food," James says.

"Thanks!" we cry.

"You know, Matt is really sorry, but he likes that idiot. Trust me, I hate her too," James says and runs down the stairs.

"Oh, god, I've been horrible to Matt," I say and flop onto bed.

"Oh, forget about him, lets eat. Chicken leg?"

Maisy says and chucks me a chicken leg.

"Thanks," I say and start eating.

James also brought up some roast potatoes, potato salad, pancakes with jam and custard tarts and raspberries. There's another knock on the door.

"Maisy, Hen, it's Wood!" Wood cries from outside the door.

I jump up from the bed and open the door. It's Matt.

"Matt!" I cry.

"What are you doing here? You said it was Wood who was at the door," I say.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't open the door if I said it was me. Anyway, Wood wanted me to tell you that we have Quidditch training on Friday night at 6:30pm," Matt says and hurries down the stairs.

I stare after him.

I collapse on the landing. I am soooo confused.


	4. The Deathly Quidditch Match

Friday 7th September 2012

It's Friday night and Maisy and I are making our way down to the Quidditch Pitch. The wind in cold and is bitting into our cheeks. We have our Firebolt's slung over our shoulder and our Gryffindor Quidditch robes billowing behind us in the wind. Quidditch training was a great success.

I nearly fall off my broom but that dreaded Matt pulled the back of my robes and saved me. Wood is definite that we'll win the match against Hufflepuff tomorrow. I hope so too. Maisy and I are on our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. We are dripping mud all over the floor too. A soft purr enters the corridor.

"Oh, merlin. It's Mrs Norris!" I cry.

We sprint off up the corridor and don't stop running until we get to the girls showers. We shower down and wash our robes. I hear a familiar giggle of that idiot Lucia. I don't believe my ears.

"Maisy, come here," I say as I lean up against the door and press my ear against it. We listen.

"Lucia, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry," Matt says.

"But, Matt," Lucia says and starts kissing him.

"Get off, Lucia," Matt says angrily.

"It's over. You've torn my friendship apart. It over," Matt says and he storms off.

Lucia sobs echo around the common room and she storms off too. We slip back into bed and drift of to sleep.

Saturday 8th September 2012

"Henri! Henri! HENRIETTA MABEL WAKE UP!" Someone yells in my ear.

"What!" I say as I roll out of bed. It was Maisy.

"C'mon, Quidditch Match today. It's 7:30am. Let's go go go," Maisy says in one breath.

We go have a shower and change into our under clothes for Quidditch. We wear a red long sleeved top, a red with yellow strip jumper, white jodhpur kind of things and black boots. We have gloves too. The are short fingered and have holes where your knuckles are, but we only put them on before the game. All our robes are down in the change rooms already. We sit with the rest of the Quidditch Team at Gryffindor table.

Matt seems really really REALLY cheerful. We eat and as we walk out of the hall, cheers from the Gryffindor's and boos from the Hufflepuff's sound around us. I just stick my tongue out along with Maisy at the Hufflepuff's. It's ten to eleven. Ten minutes until the match.

We go into our change rooms and chuck on our robes. We slip on our gloves an march out onto the pitch. All the Gryffindor's cheer. Across from us, the Hufflepuff's emerge from the change rooms. Wood and there captain shake hands.

Madame Hooch blows the whistle and sets the balls free. I zoom up and I'm fast get the Quaffle first. Two Hufflepuff chasers bang into me. I still don't let the Q (that's what we call the Quaffle in slang) go. I soar off high into the air and score a goal. Wood comes up and hugs me mid air.

Cheers erupt from the Gryffindor's. We get more and more goals. After half an hour, it's 150 to Gryffindor and 100 to Hufflepuff. I can see Matt zooming around against the Hufflepuff seeker. All of a sudden, a bludger is going full speed at him.

"MATT! LOOK OUT!" I shriek, but it's too late.

It hit's him.

In the back of his head.

The most sensitive part of his head.

He falls of his broom.

"MATT!" I cry and go into a steep dive.

He is in a steep dive himself. He hits the ground with a huge _thump._ Gasps travel through the crowd.

"TIME OUT!" Madame Hooch roars.

I dive off my broom and onto Matt's limp body.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," I sob onto his chest.

The rest of the Quidditch Team's hurry down. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Snape come down from the stands.

"Let me through, let me through!" Dumbledore cries.

He hoists Matt in his arms.

"Come along Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Dumbledore says and hurries off to the castle.

We all follow him. Oh god, I think. He's dead is the only thought I can think.

"Professor Dumbledore, we he be okay?" I ask him sobbing.

"I think so, yes," Dumbledore replies.

"Phew," I say.

Madame Pomfrey hurries ahead of us and into the Hospital Wing. We follow her.

"Put him on the bed!" She orders.

Matt is placed on the bed.

"Move back," Madame Pomfrey says.

We all move back, to scared to speak. She gets a purple steaming bottle of some sort of potion and forces it down his throat. Maisy and James are at my sides clutching both of my pale hands. Tears roll down my cheeks. A groan erupts from Matt's mouth. Madame Pomfrey waves her wand around Matt's head and a bandage wraps it self around it.

"Albus, select three students to stay with him," Madame Pomfrey says.

"Miss Henrietta, Miss Maisy and Mr James," Dumbledore says.

The others are hurried out of the hall. The three of us conjure three chairs for us out of thin air. We sit down and James pulls out eight Chocolate Frogs. He hands us one each and puts the rest on Matt's bedside table. We all sit there for about an hour along with Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall while Madam Pomfrey is busy around setting up a series of potions. Through that hour, Dumbledore asks us how school is and are we enjoying it and are we excited about our NEWT's.

We all are. Suddenly a voice echo's around us. I stand up. It's Lucia.

"Where's my Matty, where's my Matty?" she asks and catches sight of me.

"What's _she_ doing here I'm his girlfriend!" Lucia sobs.

"He's my, my my...friend! Best friend for that matter! And anyway, he broke up with you, duh," I cry back.

"Don't make me laugh. I suppose it's my duty to break up with him now, seeing as he's suddenly all interesting," Lucia says.

"Suck it up princess. He's been hit in the head by a bloody bludger you daft dimpo. And for the record, I've always found him interesting. And, I don't know if you heard me but Matt's already broken up with you," I say.

I ignore the look on Maisy and James' faces.

"He-en-ri," Matt says from the bed.

"See, he senses my presence," Lucia cries.

"Does not," I scoff.

"He en ri," Matt says again.

"I'm here, I'm here," Lucia says clutching Matt's hand.

"I'm here."

"Henri," Matt says again.

Lucia glares up at me with pure hatred in her eyes. She starts crying and runs off.

"Ah, young loves keen sting," Dumbledore says,

"I think Mr Matt is well tended too. Lets leave Miss Henrietta and Mr Matt alone, now."

The teachers leaves and Madame Pomfrey goes into her office. I sit back down and take Matt's hand in mine.

"Shut up," I say because I know what Maisy and James are going to fire at me.

"See you back in the common room, Hen," James says and takes Maisy by the hand and leads her away.

Maisy looks back and grins at me. She has liked James for ages now. She probably really fluttered that he took her hand.

"Miss Mabel, can you force this down Mr Isaacs throat please," Madame Pomfrey asks from her desk.

I come towards her and she gives a green smoking potion. I put it down Matt's throat. A couple of groans erupt from his mouth.

"Henrietta, go to the feast now, he'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey says to me.

"Thank you," I say and very very very quickly kiss Matt's cheek.

A grin spreads on his lips. I smile too and run down to the Great Hall. I sit opposite James and Maisy. Something seems different about them but I can't place my finger on it. Maisy is wearing a huge grin and only eating with her right hand. James is only eating with his left.

"How is he?" James asks.

"Good," I reply going red.

I don't know why. We start to eat and I pretend to drop my spoon. I have a feeling that James and Maisy are holding hands under the table.

"Oops!" I say and duck down to get it.

They are.

I kick Maisy in the shin. When I emerge, she is grinning even more. We finish eating and go back to the common room.

I wake up in the middle of the night and can't sleep. It's 3am. I stay awake for half an hour and decide to go see Matt. I can't bear not to see him. His warmth always comforts me. I wrap my cloak around me and my wand.

"Lumos," I mutter and my wand tip lights up.

I tiptoes out of the common room and down to the second floor.

"Why, Miss Henrietta, what are you doing down here?" Dumbledore's voice says from somewhere to my left.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore. I was just...I was just going to see Matt. To see if he is okay," I say quickly.

"Ahhh, that's fine by me," Dumbledore says and goes.

I run to the Hospital Wing. And there is Matt. Lying there peacefully. My heart melts with the sight of him. I run over to him.

"Matt?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"Oh, Matt," I say and hug him close.

All of a sudden someones lips met mine. Only for a second.

"Matt?" I say again.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I'm a bit tired now, I think i'll go to sleep,"

Matt says and falls off to sleep.

"Goodnight Matt," I say and run back to the common room.

I flop into bed and fall off to sleep.

Wand in my hand and cloak wrapped around me.


	5. Matt and Me

Sunday 9th September 2012

"Miss Henrietta Mabel! Tell me what happened last night!" Maisy demands.

We are sitting on my bed talking. She was just explaining on how James snogged her last night.

"Well, I went to visit Matt..." I say sheepishly.

"And?" Maisy demands.

"And, well, he kissed me!" I say.

"WHAT!" Maisy screams at the top of her lungs with a wild look in her eye.

"WHAT did you JUST SAY?" She screams again.

I take a deep breath.

"Matt kissed me," I repeat.

Maisy falls off the bed.

"MAISY!" I cry and drop beside her.

"Maisy are you okay. Maisy this is not funny. Agumenti," I say and aim my wand at Maisy.

Water sprays from it and hits her is the face.

"That was rude," Maisy sighs. I

just laugh. We go down and eat breakfast and spend the rest of the day swimming in the lake with the Giant Squid and doing homework under the sun. We go and visit Matt. He's still sleeping. We eat dinner and go to bed early.

Monday 10th September 2012

I wake up Maisy and we get dressed and go for breakfast. We make our way to Potions with James. I am as miserable as an old wart. Just because Matt isn't with me. When we are in potions, I put my hand up.

"Professor Slughorn, may I please go top the toilet," I ask.

"Yes. But go alone," Prof. Slughorn answers.

"By the way, take your bag and your homework is to find eight different antidotes of some sort," Prof. Slughorn says.

I nod and grab my bag and run off to the toilet. When i'm about two floors above, I slow to a walk. I see a figure walking towards me. I don't know who it is. Though, I know that it's a Gryffindor boy. As he slowly comes into view, I realize it;s Matt.

"Matt!" I squeal and run towards him.

He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close. He breaths into my hair.

"Mmm, you smell like mango," he says.

"That would be my shampoo," I reply.

He starts stroking my hair.

"I'm so so so so sorry. I never should've dated that girl. I'm sorry," Matt says.

"It's okay," I say and pull away.

We stare into each others eyes.

His lips meet mine and we share our first proper kiss. I can't take it all in. All to soon, we break apart.

"Awww," I say. Matt grins at me. He kisses me again. This time, me legs turn to jello and I have butterflies inside me. We kiss for longer this time. Eventually, we break apart gasping for air. I am in another world.

"Now, what were we doing?" Matt says as soon as the bell rings to signal lunch time.

We met James and Maisy in the Entrance Hall and Maisy knows somethings just happened.

We all eat and I just can't stop grinning.

"I just want to say that Saturday next, Gryffindor and Slytherin will play against each other for the Quidditch House Cup at 11am. Thank you and enjoy," Dumbledore announces at dinner.

We gobble up dinner and race off to our common room.

Later that night, James says: "Hey guys, do'you want some food?"

We all laugh.

"And how will we get that?" Maisy asks him.

"The kitchens," James replies.

We run up and get our wands and cloaks. We met each other in the common room by the Fat Lady.

"Now, you need to be quiet and quick," James says and leads us down to Floor 1.

He takes us down a green corridor. He tickles a pear with his index finger and it reveals the kitchens.

"Wow," we all sigh.

"Can I help you Henrietta Mabel?" A familiar voice says.

I turn around a see a elf with big bulging green eyes and bat like ears.

"Dobby!" I cry and hug him.

"What do you want to eat?" Dobby asks.

"We'll have, some chocolate frogs and eclairs. Some extra cheesy corn chips and..." I say.

"And some butter beer," Matt finishes off for us.

"Coming right away, Miss and Master," Dobby says and seconds later he comes back with four huge bulging baskets.

Dobby hands one to each of us. "There you are sir, madame, sir, madame," Dobby says and runs off.

"Thanks!" We all cry.

"It's okay," Dobby squeaks from behind his back.

We sprint back to the common room. Nobody is up but us. We feast as we do homework. Matt and I walk to get some more ink from the ink supplier in the far corner of the common room. When we walk back, James and Maisy are kissing. I giggle and Matt seizes me and starts snogging me. We tangle ourselves up in each other.

"Excuse me, that's my boyfriend your snogging," Lucia says from somewhere.

"You know, that's really really really sad that you can't excuse yourself and your sixteen. Quite sad," I say with satisfaction.

Lucia seems taken aback.

"I dumped you, Lucia. It's over. Borieto," Matt says with a snap of his fingers.

He gets back to snogging me. Lucia's footsteps echo up the stairs.

"Lets get back to homework, ladies and gents," Maisy says.

We do homework and go to bed.


	6. Victory

Saturday 15th September 2012

It's the morning of the match and James, Matt, Maisy and I are huddled together in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

We hadn't eaten much when Wood comes up to us and drags us down to the pitch.

"Wood, we still have 1 hour to the game!" I shriek.

"1 hour briefing, Hen," Wood says.

Wood briefs us and all too soon.

Prof. McGonagall comes in and tells us that we should go out.

We march out to the pitch and roars from Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws fly around the pitch and stands. Boo's from the Slytherin can be heard, too.

Malis is smirking at me.

"Scared, Mabel?" he asks me.

"In your dreams, Malis," I say back.

Madame Hooch blows the whistle and we all soar up into the air. I

get the Quaffle and Malis knocks me off my broom.

I fall off it and hit the ground. THWUP!

I hit the ground hard.

I'm dazed for a moment when I hear the whistle blow. I sit up.

"WHAT!" I see Matt with the snitch in his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Dumbledore bellows.

Cheers like no other erupt. "

FAR OUT!" I scream.

I run and hug Matt.

We won.

I have Matt.

And this is the story of one part of my life.


End file.
